


Not YOUR Brother

by deansdirtybb, sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blood Play, Bondage, Knife Play, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform, dub con, prior Dean/Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean only has one brother.  Sam proves it to Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not YOUR Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own these characters…if we did it would be a much different show. This is just for fun, we make no money.
> 
> Spoilers: General Season 8 (nothing past aired episodes)
> 
> AN#1 – From deansdirtybb: Sammich came to me with a plot bunny, but was having trouble getting started, so we decided to try writing together. We have passed this back and forth writing, adding and editing for weeks, and at this point I would have trouble telling you which parts came from her and which from me. Guess that’s why we’re such great partners, we practically share a brain most of the time, lol. Luv ya, bb – had so much fun collaborating with you!
> 
> AN#2 – From sammichgirl: This plot bunny attacked me the very first time I heard Benny call Dean brother. And in my head I had a lot of violent anger towards Benny (even though he's HOT), ‘cause hello, SAM is Dean’s brother. Thanks to my dear bb for helping me steer this back into a fully written piece since I had fallen into fic funk. I had a lotta fun fleshing this out and writing with you! Luv ya back, darlin’!

“Call him brother one more time.  Just try it.”  Sam could barely contain the anger that flooded his veins after seeing Dean and Benny hug.  Then Benny had called Dean brother, and the rage boiled over.

Sam may have lost his shit at that moment.  Dean was _HIS_ brother.  And only he and Dean hugged like that.  Benny deserved what was coming.  So did Dean, for that matter.  Now they were in a dilapidated hunting cabin in the middle of fucking nowhere.  And Sam was in charge.

Benny struggled against his bindings, but the spellwork Sam had etched into them held him more tightly than the leather alone would have allowed.  He still wasn’t sure how Sam had managed to get him there and trussed up.  Dead man’s blood, maybe?  He couldn’t remember.

Sam stood over him, expression as dark and dangerous as any creature they'd faced in purgatory.

"Struggle all you want, you're not getting out of that, not until I'm good and ready. First....first you're going to watch," Sam bent down, voice deep and throaty, coarse against Benny's ear.  "You see him?"  Sam motioned to the bed where Dean lay, spread on his back, hands tied above his head to either corner of the headboard.

"Beautiful, isn't he?  _My_ Dean?"  Benny nodded slightly, couldn't help the way his cock filled at the sight of Dean's muscles pulled taut, his pale freckled skin covered in a sheen of sweat.  He was so busy getting an eyeful he missed the backhand headed for him.  Sam's hand cracked across his left cheek and pain exploded through his face. 

"He's mine," Sam said, "And now you're gonna sit here and watch.  Watch while I show that you may have gotten to fuck that sweet ass... but it belongs to me.  And you're going to see why Dean gives it to me.  How I fucking own him."

Dean whimpered at that and Sam stepped from the chair where Benny was tied to the bed his brother was spread across.  "You like that, don't you, Dean?  Like the idea of someone watching baby brother make you beg for his cock?  Someone watching while I fuck you hard and deep?  Make you scream out my name?"

"Mmm" Dean whimpered out again, raising his hips, planting his feet on the bed and lifting his ass in the air for Sam. 

"What was that, Dean?  Do you wanna show him who this pretty, pretty ass belongs to?"  Sam punctuated his sentence with a firm slap to Dean's ass.

Dean arched, losing his footing, falling back into the mattress and cried out, "Yeah. Yes.  Please, Sammy.  Your ass.  Make me yours again...mark me....fuck me...please, little brother."

Sam smiled, slow and sinister.  He hadn't even started yet and already Benny's cock was straining against his jeans and Dean was begging to be fucked and marked.  He stood from the bed and began slowly stripping off his own clothes.

 

“You see, Benny,” Sam smirked, “Dean and I go way back.  And I mean, way back.  We actually _are_ brothers.  We share blood.  I was given to Dean at six months of age, but Dean was mine from the moment I was born.”  Sam kept his gaze on Benny, briefly flickering over to glance at Dean.  “Weren’t you, Dean?”

Dean was watching the coming storm that was Sam.  Sam was going to tear Benny apart, and it was Dean’s fault.  The anticipation was intense.  Possessive Sam was fucking hot.   “Yeah, Sammy, always been yours.”

Benny couldn’t stand it any longer.  Shared blood?  Sam had to know.  Would it push him that much further over the edge? What would he do? 

“Well, see now Sam, Dean ‘n I, we might have something shared too.  Maybe I done tasted his blood.  He wouldn’t taste mine, ‘o course.  But there’s something else he tasted.  He liked it too.  Bit of a hungry cock slut, _your_ brother.”

Before Benny could continue, he found himself gagged tightly, almost choking on the pair of Sam’s dirty briefs shoved into his mouth.  The smell was intoxicating.  Dean had always smelled of pure fresh earth and fear and anger and lust.  Sam smelled of power and strength, salt and sweat and pure raw sex.

“Yeah, that’s my Dean.  He can be a whore, but he’s MINE.  He always comes back to me, because only I can give him what he really needs.  What he wants.  What he craves.”  Sam moved slowly behind Benny, draping himself lightly over his back, leaning down to bite his earlobe, then tease, “And when I’m done with Dean, I’m going to do the same to you.  And you’re going to love it.  And you’re going to beg me.”

Sam walked back to the bed and climbed on, placing one knee on each side of his brother’s hips, straddling Dean’s waist.  He leaned down and claimed his brother’s mouth in a rough kiss.  Lips crushed, teeth colliding, tongues entangled.  Sam pushed into Dean’s mouth hard enough to drive his head into the mattress beneath him, and Dean was so enamored with being possessed by Sam that he willingly gave his brother unfettered access.

Sam broke the kiss, moving his mouth to the skin below Dean’s ear.  He sucked the flesh into his mouth, then bit into it. Dean moaned and bared his neck further for the heat of Sam’s mouth, the press of his teeth.  Sam moved halfway down Dean’s neck and bit again, then to the junction of his brother’s neck and shoulder.  Here he bit the hardest, bearing down into Dean’s flesh until he felt the skin pop under his teeth.  Dean yelled and bucked up underneath him and Sam laughed, low and wicked.

“Better hang on, big brother, I’ve only just begun to mark you.  You’ll be covered before I’m finished…before I give you any release.”  He punctuated his last words with a grind of his hips down into Dean’s already leaking erection.

The answering moan came from Benny in the chair.  Sam moved his hips again and watched as Benny echoed the motion.  Sam grabbed Dean’s hair and turned his head toward Benny, then leaned down to his brother’s ear.  “See that Dean?  Looks like someone else wants you.  What do you think, Dean?  Does your Sammy share his toys?”  Sam sunk his teeth into Dean’s ear as the elder Winchester let out a breathless, “No.”

“That’s right.  And you. Are. Mine.”  Sam’s teeth dug into the flesh of Dean’s shoulder leaving another Sam-shaped red-purple ring in Dean’s pale skin.    He continued pressing his teeth into his brother’s pale freckled skin across his chest, leaving a half-moon of dark marks.

Sam reached above Dean and untied one wrist.  He flipped his brother over roughly, leaving him face down before retying his wrist to the head board.

Sam leaned down next to Dean’s ear but looked into Benny’s eyes as he asked “Hand or belt?”

Dean seemed to go incoherent at the question and his only answer was a whimpered out moan.  Sam’s big hand massaged one perfect pale globe of Dean’s ass as he repeated his question, when he still got no answer he drew his hand back and brought it down with a resounding smack.

“Hand!” Dean shouted. Sam smiled, it was the answer he’d been hoping for.  While he always enjoyed using the belt on his brother’s perfectly shaped ass, tonight he wanted to see his hand prints worn as bright welts against the pale skin. 

But first, Sam had to know.  He pushed his blunt nails into the skin over Dean’s shoulder blades, pressing until the skin gave, then drew his nails down the length of Dean’s sculpted back.  Four long angry red lines were left on either side of his brother’s spine.  “How many times?” he asked Dean.

“What?” Dean asked, his senses reeling with the mingled effects of the pain and pleasure, his mind confused by Sam’s question.

Sam placed his fingers to the outsides of the first marks and dragged his nails against the freckled skin again as he repeated his question, “How many times did you let him fuck my property?”

Dean whispered his response, “Don’t know.”

Sam growled and grabbed Dean by his short hair, yanking his head back, “You give someone else access to what’s mine, and you don’t remember how many times you let him steal from me?”

“S-sorry Sammy,” Dean stuttered out.  Sam’s head snapped up when he heard mumbling from behind Benny’s gag.

He stood and ripped the underwear from Benny’s mouth.  “Twenty-three.  Twenty-three times I fucked that sweet ass.  ‘Course, I lost track of how many times I fucked his pretty mouth.” Benny smirked and it made Sam’s blood boil all over again.  He jammed the underwear back in Benny’s mouth.

“Twenty-three?” He asked, but Dean would not meet his gaze.  “Fine.  You’ll get the first ten, five to each cheek,” he said to his brother, then turned to face Benny, “When I’m ready for you, you’ll get the other thirteen.  With the belt.”

Benny met and held Sam’s gaze, challenging him, daring him.  Sam had absolutely no fear of the vampire.  Only sheer rage and jealousy.  Benny could see that Sam was running on adrenaline, not thinking for a moment of how this could end if Benny got free; and that turned Benny on.  Sam intrigued Benny.  With Dean, there was vulnerability, a softness he knew others did not get to see.  Only Sam and that damn angel.  But no one had ever taken charge of Benny, no one had ever put him in his place.  His cock twitched again as he saw precum bead on Sam’s own monstrous shaft.

Sam turned his attention back to Dean, ready to let go and spank his ass without mercy.  He hoped it tore open and bled.  He wanted Benny to smell Dean’s blood and not be able to taste.   Wanted him to break and beg.

Dean’s eyes were wild, blown dark and he was straining for Sam to touch him. He had no way to make Sam understand things with Benny were just survival, for comfort.  It didn’t mean anything, not like what they had together.  He knew the pain he was about to receive and he welcomed it, needed it.  The loop in his head was on repeat: _sorry Sammy, yours, remind me._

The first smack came brutally, without warning.  Dean yelped and tried to crawl into the mattress.  Benny sharply inhaled, licked his lips.  Sam watched the handprint bloom, he smiled ominously and looked again at Benny.  _“MINE.”_

Sam then began alternating smacks, left cheek, then right cheek, mentally counting out five for each.  He noticed Dean beginning to lean into him, rocking into his hand.  His ass was fiery red, and you could see fingerprints on the outer edges.  Sam’s metal watch had nipped against his raw skin and there were tiny shallow cuts, where very thin lines of blood welled up and spilled over.

Sam could hear Dean whimpering softly, and leaned down over him to watch the tears trickle onto the pillow beneath his face.  He whispered into his ear, “We’re not done.  Don’t even think about coming yet,” and watched a full body shudder ripple through Dean’s body.

Benny’s heart was racing.  He kept licking his lips.  The scent of Dean’s blood overlaid with Sam’s scent was a powerful aphrodisiac.  Benny wanted to taste.  He wanted to lick and bite.  He needed to fuck.  He growled against the underwear still shoved in his mouth, yanking on the restraints.  Whatever had knocked him out earlier was wearing off.

Sam could feel Benny watching, struggling.  He wondered when the vampire would start really trying to break free, he was anticipating it.   He grinned, and looked into Benny’s eyes as he leaned down and licked a stripe through the blood trickling over his brother’s ass.  Benny snarled, Sam snickered as he slowly untied Dean’s wrists.  Sam pushed him to roll over onto his back, not caring how the friction against his brother’s ass might feel, then retied him to the headboard.  Dean only closed his eyes, fresh tears streaming.  He knew better than to complain right now.

“Open your eyes Dean.  Tell me.  Tell Benny.”  Sam was slowly stroking his own cock, the precum oozing out.  He was ready to split Dean wide open and not give any quarter.  He could tell just a few more touches would have Dean coming, and that would not do.  Not at all.  Not yet.  He stopped and whipped out a small leather strap and quickly fashioned a cockring, tying it off.  His smile turned dark, and Dean’s eyes widened in true fear.  _Good._

Sam knew why Dean had given himself to Benny.  Dean never did well alone and guys in a foxhole together, it happened.  Sam had done the same thing at Stanford; they never meant anything.  Dean was his only real partner, his only real love, all his life.  No, it wasn’t the sex, Sam was pissed about Benny calling Dean _brother_.  Trying to take his place.  A lifetime with Dean did not get replaced with a year of someone having your back and fucking you for release, even if it was Purgatory.

“Sammy, I don’t-”  Dean was shaking, not sure where Sam was headed, but he could sense it was dark.  Much more intense than Sam had ever been when they had played before.   He tried to control his breathing, watching his little brother’s every movement.

“Tell Benny, Dean.  Why you let him.  Why you won’t again.  Why I’m angry.”  Sam’s eyes were so dark they were almost black, and it was a mixture of hatred towards Benny, lust towards Dean and an all-over feeling of pissed-the-fuck-off. 

Benny was carefully watching from one brother to the other, his own libido growing every minute.  Dean never had talked about Sam much.  It physically hurt him to do so, he knew that from the get go.  But his vulnerability, it was intoxicating.  Now meeting Sam, he sensed something in Sam that screamed Master, it was in his essence, his blood.  Benny watched Dean listen to his little, _right, little_ , brother and saw it happen. 

So quickly anyone not paying close attention would have missed it.  But a calm settled over Dean.  He looked clearly at Sam.  Fear gone, the fight in him disappeared.  Dean was under Sam’s control. 

“Dean.”  Sam moved up Dean’s body, placing his hips on either side of Dean’s shoulders.  His cock was inches from Dean’s mouth.  “Tell him, while you still can.”

Dean looked over at Benny, opened his mouth to speak, and felt Sam’s cock brush over his lips, sticky pre-come leaving a glistening trail.  “No, Dean.  Keep looking at me,” demanded Sam.

Dean’s eyes snapped back to Sam.  He licked his lips, tasting Sam, and moaned softly.  “Now, Dean.” 

“You were there.  Sam wasn’t.  I’m his.  I’m his brother.  His only.”  Dean got it out quickly, using the simplest explanations, eager to swallow Sam’s cock and get his mouth fucked.

Benny knew the power of that mouth, how sweet Dean’s lips were wrapped around his own rod.  How Dean would suckle and give that perfect wet suction until Benny was coming fast and deep down his throat.  So Benny was surprised when Sam slid into that luscious cavern and just let himself get wet before pulling back out.

Dean let his drool coat Sam’s cock, knowing by his movements that his brother wasn’t going to let him have the satisfaction of his release that way.  This was all for Sam’s anger management.  There was no pleasure in it for Dean if he could help it. 

Sam slid back down Dean’s body, never breaking eye contact with his brother.  He lifted Dean’s legs up onto his shoulders, lined himself up to Dean’s unprepared hole, and swiftly thrust in.

Dean knew better than to close his eyes again, but he cried out, “Sammy!”

Benny was truly straining at this point, wanting to get closer to both Winchesters, fire racing in his body, feeling warm like he hadn’t in decades. 

Sam set up a brutal pace, slamming into Dean, fucking him hard and deep, watching Dean cry out as he began begging Sam not to hurt him, that he was sorry, that Benny meant nothing, that he needed to come.

As the two brothers fucked, Dean finally rocking into Sam, meeting every thrust and now crying out in sheer ecstasy, desperately wanting release, Benny was working one of his restraints free.  Spellwork or no, he was strong, and right now he was worked up on many levels, that brute strength surging forward to guarantee freedom shortly.

Sam suddenly dropped Dean’s legs back down onto the bed, spread his thighs wide, and earnestly began jack hammering into his big brother.  He was almost at climax he could feel it building up, and in just another minute-

Benny broke free.  He popped the restraint on one wrist, started working to release himself from the others.  Sam barely spared him a glance, too caught up in the rolling orgasm moving through him.  As Sam shot hot into Dean, he reached over the side of the bed.  As he finished pumping his load into Dean, he pulled out quickly and messily, and drove a syringe into Benny’s shoulder just as the vampire put one hand on his bicep.

Dean lay there in shock, not quite understanding what just happened.  “Sammy?”  He was so hard, so on the edge, come leaking out of his ass and dazed from the consensual yet violent angry sex he’d just had with his brother.

“’S ok, Dean.  Just a little dead man’s blood to make him weak.  He’ll be fine later.”  Sam returned to Dean, eyed him up and down, his eyes still dark.  “I’m not done Dean.  He’s next.  Clean me up.”  And Sam moved back over Dean, roughly sliding his cock into Dean’s waiting mouth.  Dean licked him clean, feeling Sam fatten back up in his mouth as he swirled his tongue over the head of Sam’s cock, running the tip of his tongue up the thick vein on the underside of it, delving into the slit.

Once Dean was done, Sam moved to the floor, where Benny lay, stunned and hardly able to move.    Sam ripped his shirt open and retrieving the knife from the bedside table, he sliced his jeans up and down, pulling them off easily.  Benny was bare underneath, and Sam snarled, his hatred seeping out of every single fiber of his being.

“Benny.  I know you can’t move much, but I know you can hear me.  Do you understand that Dean is mine?  Do you understand that after tonight, if I see you near me or Dean again, I take it as permission to do what I want to you?”  Sam grabbed his head and slammed it back against the floor.  “That means _whatever_ I want, including cutting off your fucking head.”

Benny grunted, wanting to fight back, not able to, and still so rock hard from the assault of scents and sounds and visual images he’d been forced to take in over the last hour. 

Sam rolled him onto his stomach, and pulled the belt out of his pants on the floor.  “I’d ask you to count them out, but I understand if you can’t.  Dean, count for me.”  He glanced up at his brother, still tied to the bed, to ensure he was following, paying attention.  Dean assented, his eyes glowing like emerald orbs, “Sammy, please, I gotta-“

“Shut up Dean.  You come when I’m ready.  And I’m not.  Now count.”  And Sam began striking Benny’s ass with the belt, one cheek and then the other.

Benny moaned, tried to shift, tried to crawl.  He might as well have been an infant.  The dead man’s blood was painful and made everything he did go in slow motion. 

Sam finished the whipping when Dean reached thirteen, sad to see that Benny’s skin did not break or bleed.  Damn vampire.  That was ok, he still had plenty of anger to vent out.  Pushing Benny back over, he took the knife again.  Benny was groaning, but still so very aroused, his eyes tracking Sam. 

“Dean, this is going to hurt just a little.”  Dean’s eyes grew big again, but he had complete trust in Sam.  Sam cut a thick line down his thigh, letting a small rivulet of blood rush out.  Sam ran his hand through the blood, then slicked up his cock.

Turning to look at Benny, Sam gave a feral grin.  “This blood?  It’s mine.”  And Sam licked a long stripe down the cut, before leaning over Benny to kiss him, letting him taste Dean.  Benny’s eyes closed in pleasure, feeling that metallic tingle as Sam fed him several drops.  “And that, is the last you’ll ever taste or feel of it again.” 

Dean was writhing on the bed, swearing at Sam now to let him come. 

Sam gave no warning as he pushed Benny’s thighs apart and thrust in, spearing him and bottoming out in one push.  Benny growled, his senses starting to come back online.  He tried to grab onto Sam’s hips, his arms, anything, and Sam pinned him.  Sam began grinding against him, and every few strokes before he plunged back in, he’d lift Benny’s head and slam it back down. 

Benny could not understand the betrayal of his body when it started responding to Sam.  His hips began arching, rolling to meet Sam’s, his cock continuously pulsing pre-come, and after every head slam, Sam would lean over and kiss him brutally, bruising his lips in a ferocious claim.  Sam smelled so fucking good this close to him.  More than the taste of Dean, the power humming through Sam was charging Benny.  And Benny wanted it.  He wanted Sam to let loose in him, to fill him up.  He wanted to get lost in that dizzying blend of power and rage and animalistic fury. 

Sam obliged, pouring forth all the hatred and anger he felt.  The loneliness of a year without Dean.  The disgust of a vampire using his brother.  The insane jealousy of anyone daring call Dean brother but him.  The fact that someone else, _again_ , had been able to get Dean out where Sam couldn’t.  He shoved it all into Benny as Dean watched. 

Feeling Benny begin to reach climax, Sam sped up, reaching over the edge of the bed to Dean as he did so.  Feeling his own orgasm about to break free, Sam released the knot on Dean’s cockring as Benny shot all over their stomachs, and Sam spilled into Benny.  Dean came hard with them both, panting and gasping and letting loose a string of filth.

For several minutes they all lay there.  Sam finally got up, barely wiping himself with the remains of Benny’s shirt.  He released Dean’s wrists and pulled his big brother to him.  Dean stared into Sam’s hazel eyes, seeing that he had spent it all, knowing this was still far from over.  They didn’t need to speak.

Sam helped Dean dress and clean up from the cut on his thigh and the abrasions on his wrists , then dressed himself.  Benny was laying prone on the floor, hovering somewhere between kitten and toddler weakness.  His orgasm and the dead man’s blood still moved through his system.

“Benny.”  Sam looked down at the vampire, spitting out his name.  Benny turned his unfocused gaze to Sam.  “Remember.  He’s MY brother.”

 


End file.
